De Dodelijke Schaduw: Hoofdstuk 9 (Schaduwpoot)
Ze waren met een grote groep vertrokken. Ravenhart, die de leiding had in het kamp, was het met Druppelvacht eens geweest dat ze met zoveel mogelijk moesten gaan. Eigenlijk hadden zij, Pruimpoot, Vleugelpoot en Muisstaart al moeten gaan, maar Muisstaart had toch besloten om te wachten, omdat ze vond dat het beter was als ze allemaal tegelijkertijd aan zouden komen op het eiland. Schaduwpoot was erg blij geweest met die beslissing, alle vier waren ze namelijk erg gespannen: zij en Pruimpoot hadden ruzie, Muisstaart was boos op Vleugelpoot en Schaduwpoot voelde zich schuldig tegenover haar broer. En dan nog niet te spreken over de andere problemen die er zijn. Gelukkig kwam Nachthulst naar haar lopen. Ze mocht de zwarte kater heel erg, zeker sinds haar eerste Grote Vergadering. Voor haar waren Ravenhart en Druppelvacht druk aan het discussiëren, maar het ging te snel voor Schaduwpoot om het goed te kunnen volgen. Pruimpoot was aan het praten met Duivelpoot en Beukpoot, maar Vleugelpoot liep helemaal alleen met een gebogen kop. Muisstaart hield haar leerling van achteren in de gaten met vernauwde ogen en was ondertussen in gesprek met Motvlucht en Aswolk. Verder waren Blauwpels, Langhaar, Kraaienvleugel en Wezelklauw over iets aan het overleggen. ‘Zwartvleugel, Witklauw en Sparrentak zullen het wel jammer vinden dat ze niet mee mogen naar de spoed Vergadering,’ fluisterde de jonge kater in haar oor. Schaduwpoot snoof. ‘Volgens mij vind Sparrentak het helemaal niet erg. Die kater ligt tegenwoordig toch alleen maar in zijn nest. Ik snap dat hij verdrietig is, maar zo komt hij er toch nooit meer bovenop?’ Nachthulst haalde zijn schouders op. ‘Ik dacht hetzelfde en volgens mij begint het Mistster ook te irriteren. Ik hoorde hem laatst praten over Sparrentak samen met Varenschaduw!’ Schaduwpoot knikte. ‘Iedereen praat over hem. Toen ik net uit de kraamkamer was, zocht ik Zwartvleugel en de anderen nog weleens op. Lijsterbloem kon niet ophouden over haar zoon! Mijn moeder werd er waarschijnlijk ook gek van en is snel naar het krijgershol vertrokken!’ ‘Ja, zij en Wolkvacht kunnen over alles en nog wat blijven doorpraten, hè?’ snorde hij. Ze naderden de bosrand en de oever kwam al in zicht. De naalden op de grond kraakten onder haar poten en het zwakke maanlicht verlichtte het pad. ‘Hoe was het trouwens om de medicijnkatten te vinden?’ Schaduwpoot schrok van de vraag. Ze vond het net zo fijn dat niemand er tegen haar over begonnen was en natuurlijk moest Duivelpoot het weer verpesten. Maar de vraag was gelukkig niet naar haar gericht. ‘Het was een grote schok voor iedereen van de patrouille, plus Schaduwpoot dan.’ Haar vacht prikte toen haar zus haar naam zei. Waarom moet ze iedereen laten weten dat wat ik deed niet goed was? SterrenClan zij dank ging Duivelpoot er niet op in en vroeg alleen maar: ‘Weten ze wie de dader is?’ Pruimpoot schudde haar kop. ‘Nee. Er zijn geen enkele sporen gevonden op de plek waar ze lagen. Maar ik denk dat er meerdere katten zijn geweest. Niemand kan toch zoveel katten in één keer kunnen vermoorden, ze waren met veel en je kan ze niet allemaal in één keer aan.’ Duivelpoot haalde zijn schouders op. ‘Als ze lagen te slapen wel.’ Pruimpoot gromde. ‘Dan was het gewoon laf!’ Weer haalde Duivelpoot zijn schouders op. ‘Of gewoon slim.’ De donkerbruine poes staarde boos naar de kater. ‘Het klinkt net alsof je blij bent dat Vlamhart dood is!’ Duivelpoot leek een beetje geïrriteerd dat de poes het zo hard had gezegd, maar deed niks. ‘Natuurlijk ben ik niet blij dat de poes die ooit mijn leven had kunnen redden, dood is, maar ze was al oud dus vroeg of laat was het toch wel gebeurd.’ Beukpoot knikte instemmend mee. ‘Ze had veel eerder een leerling moeten nemen, dat was onverstandig van haar.’ Schaduwpoot draaide zich boos om. ‘Hoe durf je Vlamhart hiervan de schuld te geven! Ze kon toch niet zomaar een leerling nemen? Het moest een geschikte kat zijn! En die was er niet!’ Duivelpoot versmalde zijn ogen. ‘Zijn we weer lekker aan het meeluisteren?’ siste hij. Opeens voelde ze een staart op haar schouder. ‘Kom, Schaduwpoot, je hebt voor vandaag al genoeg problemen veroorzaakt.’ Het was Druppelvacht. De blauwgrijze kater kwam naast haar lopen en liet de andere leerlingen hun inhalen. ‘Voorlopig kan je je maar beter koest houden. Mistster zal niet blij met je zijn en als je je niet voorbeeldig gedraagt zal het alleen nog maar erger worden.’ Schaduwpoot zuchtte geïrriteerd. Ik nam het alleen maar voor Vlamhart op! ‘Ja, Druppelvacht,’ mauwde ze kortaf. Daarna hield ze haar pas in zodat ze helemaal achteraan kon lopen. Doe ik dan ook echt ''alles verkeerd?'' Nachthulst besloot ook om haar even alleen te laten en bemoeide zich met het gesprek tussen Wezelklauw en Kraaienvleugel. Donder- en HemelClangeuren vulden haar neusgaten en in de verte spotte ze de witte vlekken van Leeuwenmaan en de grijsbruine vacht van Berkenvacht. Ravenhart knikte naar de twee tijdelijke kampleiders. ‘Avond.’ Leeuwenmaan en Berkenvacht deden hetzelfde en samen liepen ze voorop. Merelpoot rende naar haar toe. ‘Hoi, Schaduwpoot!’ groette ze haar blij. ‘Heey,’ reageerde ze. Achter haar kwam een lichtgrijze kater tevoorschijn, zijn lichtbruine ogen keken haar nieuwsgierig aan. ‘Dus dit was de kat die jij en Muispoot tegen waren gekomen?’ Merelpoot knikte. ‘Dit is Pluispoot,’ stelde de poes haar broer voor. ‘Hoi!’ Nog voordat ze wat terug kon zeggen ging Merelpoot verder. ‘Wat denk jij dat er gaat gebeuren? Zullen we ooit weten wie het hebben gedaan? Wat als het een Clankat is!’ ‘Dat zal het heus niet zijn hoor,’ onderbrak een rode kater hen. Merelpoot keek hem aan. ‘En hoe weet je dat zo zeker?’ Een bruine kater kwam naast hem staan. ‘Wie zou er zo muizenstom zijn om de enige kat die iemands leven kan redden, te vermoorden? Als je het mij vraagt waren het gewoon een paar zwerfkatten die toevallig de medicijnkatten tegenkwamen en toen ontstond er ruzie. Dat zou ook verklaren waarom ze zover van de Maanpoel vandaan waren.’ De bruine poes naast Schaduwpoot keek hun verontwaardigd aan. ‘Hoe weten jullie dat ze niet bij de Maanpoel zijn gevonden? Dit bedoelde ik dus! Jullie hadden het ook gewoon kunnen doen! Je kan ook niemand vertrouwen, en zeker geen HemelClankatten!’ Schaduwpoot knikte. ‘Hoe weten dat jullie inderdaad? Alleen katten die erbij waren ''zouden dat weten!’ De rode vacht van de kater kwam overeind. ‘HemelClankatten zijn hartstikke betrouwbaar! ''Heemstvleugel is niks voor niks vermoord en Donderpoot is ook niet zonder reden vertrokken!’ Woede vulde Schaduwpoot maag. ‘Hoe durf je daarmee te spotten! Wie weet hebben jullie hem ook vermoord, net zoals de medicijnkatten?’ De bruine kater legde een staart op de schouders van de HemelClankat. ‘Laten we gaan. Deze twee weten niet dat Koperpoot is teruggekomen om alles uit te leggen, waarschijnlijk omdat Houtster twee SchaduwClankatten niet vertrouwde en een Clanleider weet vast wel beter.’ Schaduwpoot slikte wat boze woorden in. Ze hadden heus wat eerder kunnen zeggen dat Koperpoot het hun verteld had! ‘Schaduwpoot!’ Ze draaide zich om toen ze een boze snauw hoorde van Druppelvacht. ‘Ik zei dat je je koest moest houden! En wat doe je? Je zoekt ruzie met de eerstvolgende kat!’ Merelpoot opende haar mond om wat te zeggen, maar Druppelvacht was haar voor. ‘Bemoei je er niet mee!’ De poes schrok van de boosheid in de stem en rende gauw terug naar haar broer, Pluispoot. ‘Hij zei wat over Heemstvleugel! Ik nam het op voor een SchaduwClankat, is dat zo slecht?’ Het vuur in Druppelvachts ogen verdoofde even bij het horen van Heemstvleugels naam. ‘Ik snap dat je het wil opnemen voor hem, maar het laatste wat we ons kunnen veroorloven is ruzie tussen de SchaduwClan en HemelClan, zeker niet nadat alles is opgelost!’ ⊱───────⊰✯⊱───────⊰ Eindelijk waren ze aangekomen bij het eiland. De rest van de reis had Schaduwpoot in stilte gereisd. Druppelvacht had haar niet verlaten om er zeker van te zijn dat ze niet nog meer problemen veroorzaakten. Voor de Grote Eik, in het midden van de open plek lagen de lijken van de dode katten. De Rivier- en WindClankatten waren al afscheid aan het nemen van hun medicijnkatten. Schaduwpoot herkende Rietsteel die bedroefd over zijn leerling heen stond. Hazenster verliet Echostams zijde niet en een witte poes met een zwarte neus lag naast Cederoor. Heidepoot rende meteen naar haar zus toe en drukte zich dicht tegen haar moeder aan. Ook IJzelstorm, IJspels en Melkpoot drongen naar voren om Avondmaan te zien. Ohh SterrenClan, waarom moest dit gebeuren? Nadat iedereen afscheid had genomen van de medicijnkatten, sprongen de vijf leiders op de tak van de Grote Eik en verzamelden de commandanten zich bij de wortels ervan. De twee overgebleven medicijnkatten keken alleen maar naar de grond. Ze hebben zoveel vrienden verloren in één keer. De rest van de katten waren ook niet blij. Het was alsof de duisternis hun allemaal had getroffen. En dat is ook zo. We zijn misschien wel de meest belangrijke katten in de Clans verloren. Bladkaal zal spoedig komen en wie weet hoe we het ooit zullen overleven. ‘Ik denk dat iedereen nu wel weet waarom we hier zijn,’ begon Vonkster. Schaduwpoot had niet gemerkt dat Vleugelpoot naast haar was komen staan en schrok van zijn stem. ‘Tegenwoordig eindigen alle zoektochten in het vinden van doden …’ Ze knikte en keek naar haar broer. ‘Ik -’ Ze kon haar zin niet eens beginnen of Vleugelpoots pupillen werden groter en alleen een randje van zijn gele iris bleef nog over toen hij Schaduwpoot ijzig aankeek. ‘Vleugelpoot wat is er-?’ Weer kon ze haar zin niet afmaken, want haar broer onderbrak haar. Angst bekroop haar. Wat was er aan de hand? Had iemand Vleugelpoot overgenomen? ‘Jij bent dodelijk, Schaduwpoot, maar je hart is zo zacht als een veer.’ Vleugelpoots pupillen werden direct kleiner en hij schudde verward zijn kop. ‘Wat gebeurde er?’ vroeg hij. Hij weet het niet meer? Moet ik het hem vertellen? Nee, dan zou hij alleen maar banger zijn. Maar wat betekende het? Ben ik echt dodelijk? Zal ik iemand vermoorden? ‘Er was niks. Vonkster was alleen maar aan het praten.’ Vleugelpoot staarde peinzend naar de grond. ‘Oh.’ Ondertussen was Vonkster verder gegaan. ‘We moeten met een oplossing komen. Heeft er iemand ideeën?’ Rietsteel stapte naar voren. ‘Ik denk dat alle Clans die geen beschikbare medicijnkat hebben, een uitverkorene moeten kiezen. Melkpoot en ik kunnen ze opleiden tot volwaardige medicijnkatten zodat de Clans in Bladkaal niet meer dan normaal hoeven te lijden.’ Zodra de RivierClanmedicijnkat had gesproken, vulde de open plek zich met kreten van protesten. ‘Ik wil nooit medicijnkat worden!’ ‘We hebben niks voor niks gekozen om krijgers te worden!’ Mistster zwiepte ongeduldig met zijn staart. ‘Stilte!’ brulde hij hard. De protesterende SchaduwClankatten stopten onmiddellijk, maar enkele katten van de andere Clans gingen gewoon door. Houtster wilde net haar mond opendoen om de rest tot zwijgen te leggen, toen ze onderbroken werd door een verblinde, blauwwitte lichtflits die vanuit de hemel de aarde hard raakte. Aardestukken vlogen in het rond en een paar kwamen voor haar voeten te liggen. Katten weken uiteen en krijsten angstig. De vijf leiders vluchtte de Grote Eik uit en zelfs de commandanten verschoven van plaats. De enige die niet schrokken waren de twee medicijnkatten.’ Toen Schaduwpoots ogen weer gewend waren aan het donker, knipperde ze weer een paar keer met haar ogen voordat ze haar scherpe zicht weer terug had. Ze verstarde toen ze zag dat de lichamen van de medicijnkatten verdwenen waren, en in hun plaats waren er tientallen vage schimmen gekomen. Ze hadden een blauwe gloed en de sterren in hun vacht. Dit zijn katten van de SterrenClan! Vleugelpoot die naast haar stond snakte naar adem. ‘I-Is dat Heemstvleugel?’ Ze volgde het puntje van zijn staart en zag toen Heemstvleugel omringd door enkele andere katten. ‘En dat is Vlamhart!’ riep ze uit toen ze de oranje poes spotte. ‘Avondmaan!’ hoorde ze Melkpoot roepen. De katten die weggevlucht waren kwamen langzaam terug. IJspels en IJzelstorm rende meteen op hun zus af. ‘Avondmaan!’ De SterrenClankat raakte de neuzen aan van haar broers en leerling. ‘Ik kan niet lang blijven helaas. Maar dit is een probleem dat we samen moeten oplossen.’ Is het probleem zo erg dat zelfs de SterrenClan moet helpen om het op te lossen? Meestal laten ze het ons zelf oplossen, zouden we echt zo verdoemd zijn zonder medicijnkatten? Vonkster drong tussen de katten door naar voren. ‘Wat is jullie plan dan?’ Ochtenddauw die meteen naar haar vader en moeder trippelde, antwoordde: ‘Wij vinden dat iedereen een nieuwe medicijnkat moet krijgen.’ Visster keek bedenkelijk naar de SterrenClankatten. ‘En jullie denken dat Rietsteel en Melkpoot daar allemaal tijd voor hebben? Ze kunnen onmogelijk vijf leerlingen tegelijk trainen! Melkpoot heeft zelfs haar eigen training niet eens afgerond!’ Avondmaan wendde zich van haar broers en keek de RivierClanleider strak aan. ‘Melkpoot is er klaar voor. Ik heb haar extra hard getraind zodat ze mijn taak over kon nemen als ik dood was.’ Daarna keerde ze naar haar vroegere leerling, haar blik vol trots en verdriet. ‘Het spijt me dat ik je zo hard heb aangepakt, maar ik wist dat mijn dood er aan zat te komen. Ik had geen keus. Ik zal je altijd blijven begeleiden zolang dat kan.’ De witte HemelClanleerling drukte zich dicht tegen haar dode mentor aan. ‘Het geeft niets. Ik heb je het nooit kwalijk genomen. Maar denk je echt dat ik al een leerling kan krijgen?’ Avondmaan knikte zelfverzekerd. ‘Dat weet ik zeker. Doordat je zelf nog zo jong bent zal je je leerling beter begrijpen. Jullie zullen vast een onbreekbare band krijgen. En om je te laten zien dat je er klaar voor bent zal ik je volwaardige medicijnkatnaam geven.’ Een verbaasd geroezemoes steeg op en zelf had Schaduwpoot het ook niet verwacht. Een SterrenClankat die iemand haar volledige naam geeft, is dat normaal? Ze had geen idee hoe het er bij medicijnkatten aan toeging. ‘Ik, Avondmaan, vroegere medicijnkat van de HemelClan, vraag mijn mede-krijgervoorouders om naar deze leerling te kijken. Zij heeft hard getraind om de technieken van een medicijnkat te begrijpen, en met onze hulp zal zij nog vele manen de Clan dienen. Melkpoot, beloof jij de eigenschappen van de medicijnkat te accepteren en te gebruiken, en om los te staan van de rivaliteit tussen de clans. En de Clan beschermen met eigen leven?’ Melkpoot knikte nerveus, ze wist duidelijk dat iedereen naar haar keek. ‘Dan geef ik je met onze krachten je echte naam als medicijnkat. Melkpoot, vanaf dit moment sta je bekend als Melkpoel, ter ere van de Maanpoel. Wij eren je vriendelijkheid en je verstandigheid en verwelkomen je als een volwaardige medicijnkat van de HemelClan.’ Katten van elke Clan schreeuwde de naam van de nieuwe HemelClanmedicijnkat en Schaduwpoot joelde mee. ‘Melkpoel! Melkpoel! Melkpoel!’ Toen het weer stil was, nam Hazenster het woord. ‘Maar dat lost ons probleem nog steeds niet op. Zelfs twee volwaardige medicijnkatten zijn in staat om meerdere leerlingen te trainen.’ Waterplons stapte tussen de SterrenClankatten uit. ‘Dat is niet waar! Beekgloed, een vroegere medicijnkat van de RivierClan trainde ook twee leerlingen tegelijk! En wij zullen er zijn om hen dingen te leren tijdens de halve maan bijeenkomsten.’ Rietsteel knikte en ging naast de blauwgrijze kater staan. ‘Melkpoel en ik kunnen dit,’ miauwde hij vastbesloten. Elke kwartmaan zullen de uitverkorene hier samen komen, zodat wij ze nieuwe dingen kunnen leren. En als er wat is kunnen ze altijd om onze hulp vragen. Ook weet ik zeker dat er in elke Clan iemand is die al wat weet van kruiden.’ ‘Dat klopt,’ zei Ochtenddauw, ‘Bloemenvacht heeft een lange tijd bij mij gezeten en weet al aardig wat van kruiden af. Zij zal de uitverkorene kat kunnen helpen tijdens moeilijkheden.’ Gaaienveer bromde. ‘Waarom kunnen we van haar niet meteen een medicijnkat maken dan? Dan is het probleem opgelost voor de DonderClan.’ Iedereen keek de jonge schildpadpoes van de DonderClan aan, maar nog voordat die kon antwoorden, opende Bomenschaduw zijn bek. ‘Bloemenvacht is niks voor niks teruggekeerd naar het krijgersleven! Ze heeft al een keuze moeten maken of ze het wilde, en ze koos ervoor om het pad van een medicijnkat niet te volgen. Je kan het niet maken om haar keuze te veranderen.’ Gaaienveer keek de oudere kater boos aan. ‘Soms heb je geen keus! Je Clan staat toch boven alles?’ Snel sprong Vonkster tussen beiden, zodat er geen verdere discussie ontstond. ‘Stop!’ siste ze tegen haar twee krijgers. ‘Wij zullen de katten die zijn uitgekozen een droom sturen zodra we het erover eens zijn,’ besloot Vlamhart. ‘En wanneer zal dat dan zijn?’ vroeg Havikveer, een WindClankrijger. ‘We kunnen niet al te lang wachten!’ Echostam knikte naar de kater. ‘We zullen het zo snel mogelijk doen,’ beloofde hij de kat. ‘Dan is het opgelost toch?’ vroeg Houtster. Iedereen knikte, de een meer zelfverzekerd dan de ander. ‘Dan is hierbij de Vergadering afgelopen!’ verklaarde Mistster. Schaduwpoot keek naar haar broer en ze zag dat ze de bezorgde blik deelden. Wie zou het van de SchaduwClan worden? Wat als ''ik het wordt? Wil ik dat wel? '' Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad: hoofdstukken Categorie:HNP; De Dodelijke Schaduw Categorie:HNP; De Dodelijke Schaduw: hoofdstukken Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:Donderslag: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal